shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Padrino Part 27/@comment-4080028-20131115060220
Nicely done once again, my friend. Like last time, the action was superb. Not so intense that it became distracting, and not so dull that it bordered on being boring and uninteresting. Just right, as usual. The ending to the Sakura and Usagi fight was a pretty epic way to wrap things up. I'm enjoying seeing Usagi's growth as a swordsman in her own right, to the point where it looks like she's coming close to rivaling Sakura. Hell, in the Yonko elections next month, I may very well want to vote for Usagi. Also, it took me until now to realize it, but their final combined attack used elements from each swordsman's fighting style, right? It looked to me it combined Usagi's kanji-based fighting style with Sakura's speed and force. Either way you split it though, it just came out looking awesome. Couldn't have done it better myself. Heh, I was amused to see that Aphro ended up with Polatsu and Francis. Quite an odd mix there, wouldn't you agree? Judging from Aphro's sprint toward Polatsu, I assume "he" might've been using "his" female form, as female Aphro is more agile than the masculine variation. Plus, while the dialogue had distinct traits of Aphro's sophisticated way of talking (something along the lines of Sakura's manner of speech,) it also felt almost direct and casual at the same time too, which lead me to believe my assumptions were correct, and it was female Aphro. Mostly because female Aphro is more masculine in attitude and behavior, while male Aphro retains the usual sophistication, mixed with girlish mannerisms. Either way though, the important thing here being, it was clever thinking to have Aphro play the role of the battle medic. As Aphro hasn't made a proper appearance until now, I think you did rather OK in "his" portrayal. Might not have been what I'd consider 'perfect,' but it was close enough. Eh, maybe I'm just nitpicking, seeing as I haven't added much detail to the okama's personality anyway. All in all though, it was indeed a good first attempt. Finally, Rinji and Jiro vs Gyzu. Very epic final scene to the chapter. I loved the building tension as the catmen duo fought tooth and nail (pun intended :P ) to get past Gyzu. Jiro's a pretty cool guy for giving Rinji the opportunity to move on while Jiro faces the brunt of Gyzu's assault. Which makes it all the more dissapointing and painful to see him fall in front of his friend whom he tried to support. Of course, I'm not complaining. As a writer, that was an excellent move to make the reader feel for Jiro and Rinji, and to make them more engaged in the story. I respect that level of profession in a writer. Not entirely sure if Rinji's new transformation there is DF powered or not. If it is, I'd like to remind you that DFs explicitly do not rip apart clothing that easily. At most, the clothes will be stretched to their limit, like in Rob Lucci's leapord-human form. All this made canon by Oda himself. If it isn't... well, you have me pretty surprised there. It's one hell of a badass transformation, and it gives me a good insight as to what Rinji's like when he REALLY cuts loose with all his might. Very badass indeed. Oh, right, and on a minor note, I like how the chapter started off with Jossu and his attempt to begin the auction for his coveted DF. It really gave off that genuine "we're reaching the big, exciting climax" sensation one would expect about now. Or at least, that's how it was for me. Very nice chapter as always, my man. Here's hoping the next one's even better.